No entiendo!
by Aro Nara
Summary: No entendio, porque soy un chico tan idiota, perezoso, aburrido y fuera de lo comun! Y nose como me pude enamorar de una chica tan diferente a mi! Cada dia sueño con ella y siempre la veo al caminar... La amo!


No entiendo!

Yo un chico fuera de lo común, tan perezoso, tan serio y sin ningún sentimiento en el corazón. No entiendo cómo me pude enamorar de una chica que es muy diferente a mí, esta chica tienen por nombre Ino. Una chica de cabellos brillantes como los rayos del sol, ojos azules, estatura y físico perfecto para un chico como yo.

No dejaba de pensar en ella…

_-Me atreveré a hablarle algún día? Y a mirarla a sus hermosos ojos? . Prefiero esperar a que el destino nos una ya que al acercarme a ella mis labios y mis pensamientos se congelan tan solo al mirarla-Pensaba con remordimiento._

Seguí pensando todo ese aburrido día. Mientras pensaba veía como las hojas caían del árbol, tal como mis sentimientos por Ino caían más fuertes a mi corazón, tenía mucho miedo que ella encontrara a otro chico para amar que no sea a mí.

Después del tiempo, sentado en ese seco pasto, escuche una voz hermosa voz hacia mí…

-Shikamaru – Dijo la chica que tanto pensaba.

Mis ojos se agrandaron en forma de impacto! Y un pensamiento me vino a la mente… _Como sabe mi nombre?_

-Ino…

- Me puedo sentar a tu lado?- Dijo la chica.

-Cla…claro I…Ino- Dije tartamudeando (Como dije, cuando la miro me congelo)

-Shika, Perdóname- Dijo ella lanzándose a mis brazos y dándome un fuerte abrazo, mientras una brillante lagrima bajaba por su mejilla y aterrizaba en mi hombro- No puedo creer que jamás me fije que te gustaba, y ahora es que me voy dando cuenta que siento algo por ti.

Me congele en un instante, y pensé… _Veo que el destino nos unió!_. Tome su cara y la mire a los ojos diciéndole.

-Siempre quise que esto pasara!

- No sabes cuantas veces soñé este momento, y ahora lo estoy sintiendo – Me dijo mientras nuestros labios y caras se acercaban.

- No sabes cuantas ganas tengo de besarte… - Dije con una voz baja, y mi cara se acercaba más a la suya. Ella sin pensarlo me dijo…

- Bésame.

Nuestros labios chocaron y nuestras caras se juntaron, mis manos tocaron su cuerpo igual que las de ella. En un instante nuestros cuerpos cayeron al seco y oscuro pasto que dé repente se puso suave y verde. Las hojas ya no caían de los arboles sino que ahora pétalos de rosas nos rodeaban cayendo del árbol que nos hacia sombra del cálido día. Todo esto pasaba, pero Ino y yo no nos dejábamos de demostrar nuestro amor con el hermoso beso.

Al terminar ella acostada a mi pecho me dijo…

-Me amas?

-Sí, y tu a mi? – Le dije mientras acariciaba su cabello tan suave.

-Claro!- Me dijo muy afirmativa.

- Pero, no dejo de pensar como te enamoraste de un chico como yo- Le dije mientras la miraba a los ojos muy pensativo- Digo esto porque soy un chico tan amargado y diferente a ti.

-Sé que soy muy diferente a ti- Me dijo mientras se levantaba de mi pecho y tomaba mi cara- Pero te amo y no lo puedo evitar!

- Te amo, Ino Yamanaka!

- Te amo, Shikamaru Nara!- Dijo muy feliz, mientras me volvía a besar.

Le dije en un susurro, pero sin dejarla de besar.

-Te amo…

Al decirlo mis labios iban cayendo en cascada hacia su cuello, cuando!

Desperté y comprendí que solo fue un estúpido sueño. Salí de mi casa muy bravo ya que mi sueño no fue real, empecé a caminar por la cálida y aburrida calle pensando en Ino. Pero en ese instante escuche la voz de Ino diciendo a mi espalda.

-Shika! Detente, te he perseguido por toda la calle.

Estaba muy confundido,¿ Por qué Ino me está hablando?

-Ayer te dio una baja de azúcar y caíste en el piso. Te tuve que llevar a tu casa y descubrir que caíste en un profundo sueño - Dijo la chica muy cansada ya que corrió hacia Shikamaru-Me gusto todo el día que pasamos juntos.

En ese instante comprendí que no fue un sueño!. A continuación Ino se lanzo a mis brazos y me beso.

-Te amo- Me susurro sin dejarme de besar.

- Yo también – Dije de la misma manera, en un susurro.

La seguí besando y ella no me dejaba de abrazar y besar! Fue el mejor día de toda mi vida.

Fin.


End file.
